Kilmor
Kilmor had a hard life ahead of him right from birth. He was destined to be looked down on by other dragons due to his size, being relatively small in comparison. As he got older however, he gained a strange advantage - an unusually powerful strength with his fists. Eventually, his clan leader Dravern approached Kilmor, asking him to join a force he was creating to destroy the Black Dragon Clan, a rival clan of dragons they had been at war with for many years. Kilmor fought valiantly - and killed the Black Dragon's leader. However, during the war, he lost his wings. Wingless, he was outcast once more from his clan, and wandered the desert, where he was saved (and trained) by a wandering swordsman. Fueled by a lust for revenge, he returned to his old home, only to find it destroyed by an unknown enemy. The trail was fresh, however, and Kilmor set off after this assassin full of unsatisfied hatred. Base Stats Skills and Playstyle Kilmor is a frightening, towering opponent who can take a tremendous amount of punishment. His skills specialize in keeping him standing, or dealing damage to enemies who have let him get too close. Kilmor has several ranged attacks, though he is a much greater threat at a closer range. While he specifically lacks buffs for his team, he makes up for it with his ability to be at the front line for them, soaking damage that would cripple more frail characters. Guide: Kilmor - The Ways of The Dragon Character Traits: This hero features a massive body mass, they can trap enemies but can also easily be trapped themselves. Jade Bomb: Kilmor flings a fireball at a distant enemy, dealing 100/150/200/250 damage to it, igniting the area and dealing 20/25/30/35 damage per second for 3 seconds to enemies surrounding it as the fireball explodes. Dragon Bash: With a sudden burst of frightening speed, Kilmor slams into an enemy, dealing 70/140/210/280 damage and stunning it for 0.7/1.4/2.1/2.8 seconds. Crazy Dragon's Spin: Kilmor spins as he moves with his arms outspread, dealing 10/20/30 damage every .25 seconds for 3 seconds as his huge fists slam into his enemies. Kilmor is immune to skills during this skill. Angry Dragon's Fear: Kilmor shouts out a terrifying roar, scaring enemies and restricting them from attacking or casting skills for 2/3/4 seconds. Draconic Blow: Slamming his fist into the ground and injecting fire into it, Kilmore causes the ground to erupt at a distant enemy, dealing 100/200/300 damage and an additional 20/30/40 damage per second for 2 seconds. Dragon Scale: Kilmor fortifies his armor with huge spikes, lowering incoming damage by 20%/24%/28%/32%/36% and skill damage by 14%/15%/16%/17%/18% for 10/12/14/16/18 seconds. Draconic Poison Claw: Coating his claws with a deadly poison for 15/18/21/24/27, Kilmor's attacks gain an additional 15/30/45/60/75 poison damage per second for 6 seconds. There is a 45% chance of inflicting this poison on Kilmor's target every time he attacks. Jade Flame Cannon: Kilmor summons a small firestorm above the enemy, raining searing fireballs on them and dealing 20/30/40/50 damage every .5 seconds for 7 seconds. Ultimate Skills Jade Cannon: Kilmor charges his energy into a large beam of fire, dealing 480/800 damage to any enemies caught in the inferno. Skill immunity does not protect against the devastating effects of this skill. Awakening: Focusing his power and pumping it into his muscles, Kilmor gains 60%/90% attack and 500/900 HP for 30 seconds. While in this form, his movement speed is lowered by 50. Source: LOCOElite.net Category:Characters